Mejores amigos
by TaMiKoyuki
Summary: Despues de unos años dos personas que dijeron amarse en el aeropuero, cuando se vuelva a reunir, seguiran enamorados o tendran que conquistar el uno al otro. sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Mejores amigos

Una mañana se encontraba un pelinegro caminando por la calle dirigiéndose a su colegio, mientras pensaba como decirle a su mejor amiga que ha estado enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, pero antes de poder seguir en sus pensamientos sintió como un par de brazos que lo abrazaban por la espalda era una hermosa pelirosa ojos verdes que él amaba.

-hola Sakura-la saludaba un poco sonrojado

-hola Sasuke-kun-respondió el saludo

Ambos siguieron el camino hasta su colegio, cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar al colegio Sasuke detuvo a Sakura.

-¿qué sucede sasuke-kun?-pregunto muy sorprendida por el agarre del pelinegro

-es solo que necesito decirte algo muy importante-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza por pena

-sí ¿qué sucede Sasuke-kun?- dijo mientras buscaba su mirada

-tu sabes que dentro de poco me mudare muy lejos-le dijo mientras la miraba- prométeme que llegaras al aeropuerto, para despedirte de mí-le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-tu sabes que hay estaré-le dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo del pelinegro-creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a clases, de seguro Naruto ya está desesperado –le dijo mientras soltaba el abrazo para seguir caminando.

Ya en el colegio, entro al salón de clases, Sasuke busco a Naruto para sentase al lado de él, mientras Sakura se sentaba al lado de Hinata

-hola Naruto-saludo Sasuke a un joven de cabellos rubios y unos ojos azules

-¡hola Sasuke!-respondió muy hiperactivo

-cálmate quieres-le dijo muy serio y cortante

-¿porque eres así de grosero conmigo y con Sakura-chan eres muy dulce?-le dijo mientras ponía ojos de perrito triste

-porque se me da la gana por eso lo hago-le dijo mientras lo miraba con rabia ya que no le gustaba mucho que con Sakura no podía ser frio

- ¿y dime Sasuke te le declaraste?-le pregunto muy serio naruto

-no aun no lo he podido decir, pero le dijo que me fuera a despedir al aeropuerto y ahí se lo diré-le dijo mientras veia por la ventana del salón

-todo saldrá bien Sasuke-le dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda mientras entraba el profesor al aula a impartir clases, en el otro lado del salón se encontraba una pelinegro de ojos perla hablando con Sakura.

-¿y Sakura le pudiste decir a Sasuke lo que sentías por el?- le pregunto

-no aún no he podido Hinata, creo que nunca lo hare-le dijo mitras ponía una mirada triste

-¡claro que se lo dirás! - le dijo mientras la miraba muy seria

-se va mañana ya no tengo tiempo-le dijo mientras miraba así donde estaba sasuke

-¡declárate en el aeropuerto!-le respondió muy seria

-¿estas segura que eso funcionara?-le dijo muy incrédula

-bueno lo veras mañana cuando lo hagas-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

Así paso el día, un largo día en el que Sakura tenía mucho que pensar ya que no sabía cómo declararle su amor a su mejor amigo, ya que no quería arruinar su amistad con él.

En el camino a casa sakura se encontró con Sasuke, quien la esperaba en el parque para regresar con ella a casa, el camino a casa estuvo muy callado ya que ninguno quería hablar sobre la partida de Sasuke el día de mañana ya que era algo triste para ambos. Cuando Sakura llego a la puerta de su casa se despidió de Sasuke y así subió a su cuarto muy triste tanto que se quedó dormida en su cama. Por otro lado Sasuke se fue a su casa y luego de empacara todo lo necesario durmió por que el día de mañana sería un día largo ya él había pensado como declare a Sakura su amor.

Así llego la mañana, Sasuke se fue desde muy temprano al aeropuerto en donde esperaba muy ansioso a una pelirosa que nunca llegaba, hasta que decidió llamarla por teléfono para ver si iba a llegar

Mientras tanto Sakura seguía dormida en su cama, cuando en eso sonó su teléfono el cual la despertó.

_-¿si, hola?-respondió medio adormitada_

_-¿vendrás a despedirte sakura?-le dijo una voz grabe _

_-si iré ¿porque lo dices?-le respondió mitras se frotaba los ojos para ver el reloj eran las 10 de la mañana y el vuelo salía a las 10:45, solo se pudo oír un pequeño grito mientras colgaba el teléfono y salía a cambiarse._

_-¿sakura?… ¿hola?…!me colgó!- dio mitras guardaba su teléfono enojado_

En ese momento Sakura salió corriendo de la casa hacia el aeropuerto, hasta que llego a las 10:35 mientras buscaba a Sasuke al cual encontró rápidamente, fue corriendo a donde estaba el mitras recobraba la respiración por todo lo que había corrido.

-hola Sasuke-kun-le dijo mientras sonreía

-hola Sakura-le dijo muy feliz

-qué bueno que pude llegar para despedirme-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba- buen viaje Sasuke-kun-le dijo con un tono triste en su voz

-gracias Sakura-le dijo mientras respondía el abrazo de la peli rosa, en ese momento él pudo percatarse que Sakura estaba llorando- no llores Sakura esto no es una adiós es una hasta pronto ya verás que dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver.

-¿me lo prometes?-le pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejías

-claro que te lo prometo, además tengo que regresar por alguien-le dijo mitras la miraba a los ojos

-¿por quién?-le pregunto muy seria

-yo regresare por…-le dio mientras le dio un beso muy rápido en los labios mitras se separó de ella-ti Sakura-eso fue lo último que le dijo Sasuke, antes de que Sasuke se fuera ella grito- ¡te esperare!-para luego ver como despegaba el avión de aeropuerto.

Y así fue como Sasuke se iba de la ciudad mientras Sakura se quedaba dentro de unos años se verían de nuevo.

…

Capítulo 2

¿Eres tú?

Espero que les guste


	2. ¿Eres tú?

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Eres tú?**

Habían transcurrido los años desde la despedida de Sakura y Sasuke ambos habían crecido y madurado por su cuenta, pero ninguno de los dos se mantuvo contacto con el otro durante todo ese tiempo y algunas cosas pueden llegar a olvidarse como las promesas.

En un hermoso y amplio jardín lleno de cerezos se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia de graduación. Era primavera así que los cerezos estaban muy hermosos y el lugar era inundado por los pétalos de sus flores eso era en lo único que podía pensar la pelirosa que se encontraba viendo los pétalos caer mientras el director daba las palabras de despedida a todos sus queridos estudiantes.

-Fue un verdadero placer tenerlos como estudiantes de este instituto espero que salgan al mundo y enorgullezcan a sus padres y a esta institución felicidades graduados-termino de decir un señor de avanzada edad para luego dejar el micrófono y ver como todos los estudiantes hacían una reverencia y se retiraban ordenadamente.

-Sakura-chan-gritaba un hiperactivo rubio.

-Hola Naruto felicidades-decía mientras lo abrasaba.

-Gracias Sakura-chan-decía respondiéndole el abrazo.

-Y en donde están los demás-pregunto sacuara buscando a todos sus amigos

-Por aquí-decía Naruto mientras halaba a Sakura del brazo para llevarla a reunir con todos los demás.

-Sakura felicidades-decía Hinata mientras abrasaba a su amiga por la espalda.

-Hinata gracias igual a ti felicidades-respondió algo sorprendida.

-Hola chicos felicidades-dijo a todos los que estaba ahí.

-Gracias frentona-respondió Ino mientras se acercaba a abrasarla.

-De nada Ino-cerda-decía muy feliz respondiendo el abraso.

-Dime que haremos durante este tiempo que tenemos antes de entrar a la universidad-pregunto Shikamaru quien se encontraba detrás de Naruto.

-Pues no lo sé-dijo muy tranquila Ino-que les parece si nos ponemos de acuerdo y vemos si vamos al karaoke este sábado-dijo más emocionada.

-Bien, está bien. Saben ya me tengo que ir porque quede con Sasori para salir por la graduación-dijo mientras se despedía de todos.

-Vaya que bien que Sakura la pase tan bien con Sasori-dijo Shikamaru mitras observaba como se iba su amiga y se subía al coche de su novio.

-Si la verdad si son muy linda pareja-decía Hinata mientras se acercaba a Naruto.

-La verdad si pero me da algo de cosita por Sasuke-dijo Ino muy triste.

-Si pero Sakura no podía esperar toda la vida por el-dijo Shikamaru muy tranquilo.

-Si y saben algo pues se los iba a decir pero nunca fue el momento justo-dijo muy serio-y verán es sobre Sasuke-se puso algo nervioso-él va a regresar a Japón para seguir los estudios universitarios aquí en la misma universidad que nosotros-dijo muy serio.

-¿¡Que!? Sasuke va a volver-grito Ino mientras Hinata le tapaba lo boca porque casi todos los presentes en el lugar la habían escuchado.

-Calma Ino-decía Hinata mientras soltaba a Ino.

-Cómo quieres que me calme si Sasuke regresa y ve a Sakura con Sasori va a morir-dijo muy triste Ino

-Calma que el teme sabe que Sakura anda con Sasori-dijo muy tranquilo Naruto

-¿¡Que!? Como lo sabe-dijo algo sorprendida Hinata

-Bien hablo conmigo hace unos días y pues hablamos muy seguido desde hace unas semanas y pues se me salió y él se quedó muy tranquilo al respecto-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Bien entonces todo está bien Sasuke no estallara y no golpeara a nadie por ello-dijo muy tranquilo Shikamaru

-Bien a mi tal vez me golpee pero a ti no lo creo o no lo se mira que él es muy explosivo-dijo mientras empezaban a caminar todos

-Bueno Sakura se dará una gran sorpresa cuando lo vea-dijo Ino mientras se despedía de todos y se iba con Hinata a donde estaba sus familias

-En serio Sasuke lo sabe-Pregunto Shikamaru muy serio a Naruto

-Pues si lo sabe-dijo muy tranquilo Naruto

-Y reacciono bien ante ello-dijo muy curioso Shikamaru

-Pues en eso no, creo que cuando este aquí me golpeara la cabeza-dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza con cierto miedo

-Pues suerte-dijo Shikamaru quien empezar a caminar hacia su padre para irse

-Espero que no duela tanto el golpe de ese teme-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia donde esta Iruka

_**Mientras tanto con Sakura y Sasori**_

Felicidades mi amor-decía un pelirrojo mientras besaba la boca de su novia

-Gracias Sasori-respondiendo el beso

-Y bien a dónde quieres ir-le pregunto muy tranquilo mientras le abría la puerta del coche

-Está bien si vamos a aquel café que me llevaste hace unos días me gustó mucho-dijo mientras se ponía el cinturón

-Bien-dijo mientras encendía el carro y empezaba a marchar

-Y dime Sakura como vas con la decisión de carrera-pregunto muy curioso

-Pues bien ya me decidí por medicina-decía muy contenta

-Que bien que te guste tanto esa carrera amor-decía mitras tomaba la mano de Sakura

Y así siguió la conversación hasta que llegaron a un lindo y moderno café. No había mucha gente en el eso le gustaba a Sakura ya que se podía hablar con mas tranquilidad y sin molestar a otros por estar hablando muy fuerte

-Bien si quieres ve a ver una mesa y yo ordeno está bien Sakura-pregunto muy feliz Sasori

-Si claro-dijo mientras buscaba una mesa cerca de la ventana, de la cual se podía observar la calle y los locales de enfrente de un momento a otro se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando una vos la saco de estos.

-Hola disculpa-dijo un joven alto de piel muy blanca con los ojos de color negro igual a los de su pelo, su mirada era muy penetrante y tenía un cuerpo muy bien definido. Se veía como una persona despreocupada vestía muy casual una camiseta blanca y unos jeans negros y con unos zapatos negros.

-Sí que se te ofrece-pregunto Sakura a este misterioso joven

-¿Que no te acurdas de mi Sakura-chan?-dijo muy indignado el joven.

-lo sien…-en ese momento cruzaron por la mente de Sakura los recuerdo de Sasuke por su mente unos recuerdos que creía haber olvidado para siempre- Sa…Sasuke-kun-pregunto con miedo.

-Claro quien más-pregunto muy serio- o acaso conoces a alguien más guapo que yo -dijo en tono de burla mientras se sentaba en la silla para estar freten a ella.

-Pero que altos estas y como has cambiando-dijo muy impresionada.

-bueno los años hacen que uno se vea mejor no crees Sa-ku-ra-dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de la peli rosa.

-Hey disculpa te interrumpo-dijo Sasori quien estaba detrás de Sasuke.

-Hmp si me estas interrumpiendo-dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla para quedar enfrente de Sasori.

-Sasori-dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba de la silla rápidamente y se ponía en medio de estos –él es Sasuke Uchiha –dijo muy alterada-Sasuke él es mi novio Sasori-dijo casi con miedo.

-Ah ya veo así que te conseguiste un perdedor Sakura-dijo Sasuke muy serio y decepcionado por las palabras dela peli rosa.

-Como dices-dijo Sasori quien ya iba a golpear a Sasuke pero la peli rosa se metió en medio para detenerlo.

-Basta Sasori o quieres empezar una escena-dijo Sakura quien observaba como Sasori bajaba el puño.

-Está bien- dijo muy a mal modo.

-Hmp bueno Sakurita te dejo con el-dijo mitras lo veía despectivamente-adiós-dijo para darle un beso en la frente –nos vernos pronto Sakura-chan- dijo para luego dirigirse a un coche plateado.

-Así que ese es tu amor de pequeña he Sakura-dijo Sasori para hacer que la pequeña peli rosa volviera al mundo real.

-Ah no que dices el solo fue mi mejor amigo y eso nuca cambiara-dijo muy seria para volver a sentarse y disfrutar de su café.

…

**Espero lo disfruten :D**

**Próximo capitulo**

**¿Pasando una tarde con Sasuke-kun?**


	3. ¿Pasando una tarde con Sasuke-kun?

**Capítulo 3**

**¿Pasando una tarde con Sasuke-kun?**

–Así que ese es tu amor de pequeña he Sakura–dijo Sasori para hacer que la pequeña peli rosa volviera al mundo real.

– ¿Ah? No, ¿qué dices? el solo fue mi mejor amigo y eso nuca cambiara–respondió muy seria para volver a sentarse y disfrutar de su café.

La tarde paso algo incómoda para Sakura ya que Sasori sacaba el tema acerca de la amistad que tenía con Sasuke mientras ella solo lo evitaba para no volver a recordar su amor de la infancia.

Sakura agradecía ir en el coche y estar a unas cuantas casas de la suya para poder bajar del coche de Sasori e ir corriendo a su habitación y meditar lo que había pasado el día de ahora. Ya encontrándose en la puerta de su casa Sakura se despidió de Sasori con un dulce beso, para luego entrar a su casa, subir las escaleras, correr por el pasillo, llegar a su habitación, cerrar tras de ella la puerta y caer sentada en el suelo suspirando con agobio ya que ver a Sasuke así de repente, no era muy bueno para su corazón.

Mientras se volvía a incorporar, Sakura llevaba su mamo hasta su pecho para intentar tranquilizar su corazón, luego camino hasta su cama y se dejó caer en ella, observo el cielo falso de madera no por mucho tiempo y sin más quedo rápidamente dormida.

En ese momento en otro sitio Naruto se encontraba caminando por el parque con Hinata de la mano mientras veían a los niños pasar corriendo por todo el parque. Ellos decidieron sentarse en una banca para disfrutar con más calma su helado.

–Me alegro mucho que hayas aceptado mi invitación Hinata–dijo Naruto mieras se rascaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba un poco.

A lo que Hinata se puso muy roja–gra…gracias p…po…por inv…vitarme Naruto-kun–tartamudeo Hinata ya que trataba de no desmayarse de la emoción.

– ¿Te sientes bien Hinata? –Pregunto Naruto para llevar su mano hasta la frente de ella-parece que está muy roja-dijo para luego solo reírse un poco, pero su momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Naruto.

– ¿Eh? Sasuke–dijo mitras veía el numero en su celular- hola Sasuke-saludo muy enérgico.

– ¿Qué? – Interrogo Hinata con una cara llena de confusión-¿Sasuke kun?-pregunto con una cara de sorpresa.

–Si–dijo Naruto mitras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Oye! –se escuchó una queja por el teléfono-escucha que no tengo todo el día-dijo muy cortante

–Pero que mandón te has vueltos–e quejó Naruto- si, bien. ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto muy curioso–es que acaso vas a venir pronto y quieres que yo tu mejor amigo vaya por ti al aeropuerto–dijo Naruto con una voz llena de alegría y emoción.

– ¡No idiota! –Grito Sasuke – dame el número de teléfono de Sakura–demando muy cortantemente para esperar la respuesta de Naruto.

–Que malo eres Sasuke, y yo que quería ir por ti al aeropuerto–dijo con un tono de tristeza

–Que me des el número de Sakura–grito con furia y cierto mando en su voz

– ¿Para qué? –pregunto muy serio Naruto.

– ¡Naruto! –amenazo Sasuke con un tono muy aterrador.

–Está bien, es 0-104xxxxx–respondió rápidamente para luego preguntar–Sasuke ¿tú ya estás aquí, no es así? –termino de decir

–Sí, y vi a Sakura con el perdedor que tiene por novio–contesto Sasuke con un tono de rabia en su voz

–Sabes, ella es feliz con Sasori–comento muy serio Naruto–así que no la…-no pudo terminar de hablar porque ya Sasuke había cortado la llamada –maldito me corto– dijo Naruto mientras veía indignado el teléfono.

– ¿Que sucede Naruto- kun? –pregunto muy curiosas Hinata

–Nada Hinata, es solo que Sasuke–se detuvo un momento para pensar en que decir– no quiere que yo vaya por el al aeropuerto–comento para luego llevar sus manos hasta su cabeza y dedicarle una sonrisa.

–Pero ¿para que quería el teléfono de Sakura-chan? –pregunto confundida Hinata–acaso quiere hablar con ella cuando vuelva–pregunto muy seria

–Sí, creo que si–respondió Naruto mientras bajaba las manos de su cabeza y se ponía muy serio–pero–dijo ya más relajado–no pongas esa cara y sigamos disfrutando de nuestra cita de acuerdo–dijo para pasar el brazo por encima de los hombros de Hinata.

Mientras Sakura seguía sumergida en un profundo sueño. Hasta que el ruido de su teléfono la saco de el– ¿eh? –se quejó para empezar a buscar el aparto dentro de sus bolsas-aquí estas-dijo mientras lo sacaba de su bolsillo– ¿eh? ¿Qué raro no conozco este número? –dijo mientras veía algo confundida el numero–bueno, no contestare–comento para cortar la llamada y poner el celular en su mesa de noche, pero el celular volvió a sonar, ahora era un mensaje el cual decía "_soy Sasuke contesta_" –¿pero qué? –expreso con una cara de confusión, y volvió a ver el mensaje, pero su teléfono volvió a sonar– ¿Sasuke? –preguntó no muy creada de que fuera el quien hablara.

–Hola Sakura-chan–saludo con un tono muy seductor–¿me extrañas? –pregunto con un tono algo tierno.

– ¿¡Como conseguiste mi numero!? –pregunto algo nerviosa mientras trataba de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

–Tengo mis contactos Sakurita–contesto con un tono muy despreocupado.

–Amenazaste a Naruto ¿cierto? –expreso Sakura con un tono de seriedad.

– ¿Tú crees? –comento para luego dejar escapar una risita burlona–sí, tienes razón–confeso muy calmado.

–Ya me parecía–dijo muy seria–y, ¿qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto muy cortante.

–Pero que sería Sakurita–volvió a decir con su tono de vos seductora–solo te llamaba para decirte que voy camino a tu casa–dijo mientras se oía la bocina de un auto por la parte de afuera de la casa de Sakura.

–Espera, viene alguien–dijo para ver por la ventana de su cuarto la cual deba a la calle, desde ahí se podía ver un coche negro estacionada enfrente de la casa y ver como Sasuke bajaba de el–así que ya estás aquí–dijo con un un mirada de "_no me sorprende de tu parte_".

–Sí, ya estoy aquí-respondió para luego subir la vista y encontrarse con unos ojos color verde muy sorprendidos –así que pasaras la mejor tarde de tu vida–dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y tocaba el timbre y terminaba la llamada.

Sakura se apresuró a la puerta para abrirla y encontrase con unos ojos negros que la miraban penetrantemente–hola Sasuke-kun–saludo mieras le deba un beso en la mejía-pasa-expreso para luego hacerse a un lado y dejar entrar al pelinegro.

–Para la próxima vez que me saludes Sakura–demando mientras volvía la mirada rápidamente a Sakura–será con un beso en los labios–dijo para aproximarse al sofá y dejarse caer pesadamente sobre él.

–Pero que tonterías dices Uchiha–comento Sakura para luego ponerse roja como tomate y cerrar la puerta–sabes que soy feliz con Sasori–dijo mientras entraba a la cocina.

–Tu sabes que me amas Sakura–dijo mieras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía la cocina-admítelo-reto a Sakura para buscar asiento en la mesa del comedor

–No se de lo que hablas Sasuke–respondió seria para sacar un poco de jugo de naranja del refrigerador y lo servir en los vasos para luego darle uno a Sasuke y sentarse frente a el– tu sabes que solo somos amigos–dijo mientras llevaba el vaso a su boca.

–Eso pronto cambiara Sakura-volvió a retar–para volver a tomar del vaso–y bien ¿qué quieres hacer esta tarde? –pregunto mientras veía directamente los ojos de Sakura.

– ¿Así que pasaras toda la tarde aquí? –Pregunto algo confundida-creía que solo venias a saludar y te ibas-termino de decir para luego volver a tomar jugo.

–Pero que mala eres Sa-ku-ra–contesto se levantaba de la silla y se paraba al lado de ella para tomarla del brazo y levantar–te dije que ibas a pasar la mejor tarde de tu vida conmigo–respondió mientras halaba a Sakura desde la cocina hasta la puerta de la casa

–Pero que haces-decía Sakura para intentar soltar el agarre de Sasuke– ¿a dónde vamos? –pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa y ponía llave.

–Aun no lo sé, pero sube al auto–dijo para abrir la puerta y que ella entrara.

–Está bien–accedió para entrar y ver como Sasuke cerraba la puerta y caminaba hasta la puerta del conductor-espero que en verdad no me estés secuestrando-respondió mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

–Claro que no Sakura-respondió para luego arrancar el auto y ponerse en marcha–así que dime Sakura–comento Sasuke mientras veía como Sakura estaba disfrutando del panorama por la ventana– ¿me has extrañado? –pregunto con un tono de esperanza.

–Claro que te he extrañado Sasuke-kun–respondió con un tono muy alegre pero no se despegaba de la ventana.

–Sabes tengo una idea–dijo mientras empezaba a aumentar la velocidad–iremos a un parque de diversiones–termino de decir paras observaba como Sakura lo veía con ojos de sorpresa y emoción.

– ¿¡En serio!? –grito muy emocionada, parecía niña pequeña con una gran sonrisa muy contenta–que bien–dijo para luego volver la mirada a la ventana.

–Sí que no cambias he Sakura–expreso para luego darle una sonrisa de lado la cual ella logro ver de reojo.

–Hmp–hizo un puchero Sakura para luego darle un pequeño pellizco en el brazo.

–Eso duele sabes–dijo mientras se tocaba el brazo. Así pasaron un rato más en el coche, Sasuke hacia bromas y Sakura se reía de ellas, hasta que llegaron al parque el cual no estaba tan lleno. Había carritos de helados, puestos de comidas, niños corriendo con globos por el lugar, algunas parejas sentadas en las bancas y lo mejor de todo enfrente de ellos estaba la montaña rusa.

–Vamos ahí– señalo Sakura al momento en que agarro a Sasuke del brazo para halarlo hasta la fila de boletos y luego a subir a la montaña rusa, en la cual Sakura grito tanto que Sasuke creía haber quedó sordo por los estridentes gritos de Sakura.

–Bien ¿y ahora? –Pregunto con cierta emoción Sasuke– ¿te parece ahí? –dijo mientras le señalaba los carros chocones.

– ¿Eh? –Dijo Sakura que buscaba lo que Sasuke había señalado–si claro–dijo cuando vio lo que era–te hare pedazos–dijo miras corría en dirección a los carros chocones.

–Eso ya lo veremos–respondió para darlo los boletos y pasar.

–No me provoques Sasuke-kun–reto al momento de subir a uno de los carros chocones, y al momento de empezar lo primero que hizo Sakura fue buscar a Sasuke y golpearlo por detrás–uno a cero Uchiha–dijo mientras se alejaba de él y así pasaron todo el momento golpeándose uno a otra hasta que se acabó en turno de ellos.

–Bien diez a cinco Sa-ku-ra –restregó el resultado para luego abrazar la por la espalda y darle un beso en la mejía a lo que ella se puso muy roja y se separó bruscamente.

–No hagas eso–dijo mientras caminaba delante de el–vamos a ver la demás atracciones –.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron de atracción en atracción hasta que Sakura se cansó y decidieron volver a casa de Sakura. Todo el camino se la pasó hablando de cuanto le había gustado esa tarde y que esperaba que no fuera la última.

–Sabía que ibas a disfrutarla mucho–comento Sasuke mientras bajaba del coche ya que estaba frente de la entra de la casa de Sakura.

–Si muchas gracias Sasuke-kun–dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura-la pase muy bien-comento al momento de darle un beso en la mejía en señal de despedida–adiós–dijo para luego abrir la puerta

–Sakura-dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta–gracias por pasar esta tarde conmigo–termino de decir para luego ver como Sakura cerraba la puerta sin decir más y él se dirija hacia su auto entraba en este para luego acomodarse y arrancar.

Mientras iba manejando algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, era su celular que estaba sonando, cuando lo saco de su bolsillo se dio cuenta que era un mensaje de Sakura el cual decía– "_Gracias por hacerme pasar la mejor tarde Sasuke-kun te quiero_" – a lo que el pelinegro solo dio una sonrisa–te recuperare Sakura–suspiro para luego seguir su camino hasta casa de él.

…

**Espero que les guste :D**

**Próximo capítulo**

**Celos **


End file.
